Aphroditea - 2nd Anniversary Oneshot
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Jay gets an idea that doesn't end well. Based on the mini series 'Wu's Teas'.


**Hey everyone! August 10 (I think I messed the date up last year somehow. My anniversary is on the 10th!) marks my 2nd year of being a fanfic author. I wrote this is celebration. It's not much, but it's something. I've got more to say, but I'll put it on the bottom. This oneshot...well, I've been thinking about it for a while. It's based off of the mini series from LEGO on YouTube. I think it's called Wu's Teas. They're short and kind of funny. You should watch them if you haven't already.**

"What did Sensei Wu want again? Black tea? White? Is that even a thing?! Well…knowing him, he's probably got every tea in existence here…" Jay mumbles, searching through all of the shelves. He continues muttering to himself as he pushes asides unwanted containers. "Whatever. I'll just give him both and hope for the best." He trails off when he spots a shiny, pink tea box. He turns his attention to it. There are dark red hearts decorating the exterior, and its label reads:

 _Aphroditea_

 _An enticing tea designed to bring out the magic and beauty in your partner. Have your love drink this, and they will fall in love with the first person they lay eyes upon after drinking this potion._

Jay's eyes widen as an idea pops into his head. With a snicker, he scoops the box of tea into his arms before he shuffles around to find the last of the needed teas. With that, the lightning master rushes out and discreetly tucks away the box.

…

[The Next Day]

He spies Nya sitting alone at one of the tables. She's staring at her notebook, pen in hand. Jay thinks she's beginning to get a little frustrated at something. With a chuckle, Jay sets the tray of tea he'd been carrying down across from Nya.

She looks up, eyes widened. "Oh…hey, Jay!" she chirps, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Nya! Just brought us some tea!" He takes the cup of Aphroditea he had prepared and places it in front of her, while he takes the cup of plain white tea for himself.

"Ah, just what I need. Thanks, Jay!" she exclaims, stringing her slim fingers through the handle and wrapping her soft hands around the cup.

Suddenly, the door to Steeper Wisdom swings open. The two turn to see Dareth standing there, clarinet in hand.

"What's up, ninja?!" he asks. Jay catches Nya about to take a sip, causing a mild wave of panic to shoot through him.

 _If she drinks that and looks at Dareth, then I'm hooped!_ Jay thinks.

"W-wait!" Jay shrieks at Nya. She frowns, pulling the cup away from her lips.

"What's wrong?" Nya asks.

"N-nothing! I just…forgot to add sugar! Yeah! Um…I guess I should go get some, huh? Yeah, heheh! I'll…be right back. Just…don't sip! It's probably still hot! I'll get some ice cubes while I'm at it!" he rambles before zipping towards the back.

Nya sighs, pushing the cup of tea away. "Okay."

Dareth strolls up next to Nya. "Howdy, little lady. What're you up to?"

"I was just sketching a design of my latest project. Wanna see?" she asks, sliding the notebook over.

"Sure! Ooh, is that black tea?! That's my favorite!" Dareth questions. Without awaiting an answer, he picks up Nya's cup and gulps it down.

"I have the-DARETH!" Jay yells, dropping the sugar and ice cube bowl before he runs up to the brown ninja and covers Dareth's eyes with his now-free hands. The brown ninja shrieks.

"Jay! What the hell is going on?" Nya snaps, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh…um…that tea was for you! I made it with love!" Jay announces, giving a nervous chuckle.

"I can feel it. I can feel the love!" Dareth cries.

"Then why are covering Dareth's eyes?" Nya presses, standing from her stool.

The lightning master gulps anxiously. She would be pissed if she found out what he actually used!

"I…um…" He's cut off when the door opens again and Ronin strolls in.

"Hey," the former mercenary starts, "got my status report?"

An evil grin spreads across Jay's face as he turns Dareth in Ronin's direction before he uncovers his eyes. Dareth stumbles, eye widening when he spots Ronin.

Ronin raises an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Nya adds.

"Wow…" Dareth mutters, stepping towards Ronin.

"Just peachy," Jay murmurs.

He hears Nya sigh behind him. "That wasn't black tea, was it?"

"Your hair…is so. Red. So. Lucious," Dareth comments.

"What's your problem?" Ronin asks, backing away.

"The only problem I have," Dareth begins, "is that you and I haven't gone out on a date yet."

"Overlord, are you high?!" Ronin demands.

"On our love."

Jay swallows nervously when he feels Nya's glare on his back. He slowly turns around.

"What tea did you use? And don't bother lying to me."

"Aphroditea…" Jay answers, "I'm sorry I just didn't want to risk losing you again because I love you so much and I can't bear to see you so-"

Nya sighs. "You idiot. You really don't know me at all if you're resorting to methods like these. We need to have a serious talk later. But what you did to Dareth isn't funny," she points to the hopeless ninja. "He's probably going to be humiliated after this."

Jay looks down. "I didn't think about that."

She taps on his skull with her knuckles. "You should think about stuff more often."

With a defeated sigh, Nya turns to help the poor brown ninja, leaving Jay in his spot.

 **I think Jay needs to be slapped with the truth occasionally, especially by Nya.**

 **Anyways...**

 **I can't believe how far I've come. My writing has improved so much over the years, and it's hard to believe it's been two years. I've come a long way. I've been involved in many different fandoms, but this one will forever hold a special place. I've never received as much support anywhere else. These sites are my safe havens. I can't imagine myself not writing, not posting.**

 **And I've helped so many people, from Beta reading to just having small talks. I'm helping out new authors, helping others get their stories to the point where they want them. I love this community so much!**

 **So thank you for reading, commenting, PMing, whatever. I'm so happy to have met you all. Fanfiction helped me out during one of the worst points in my life and I am thankful for that. I plan to continue writing for as long as I live.**

 **When I'm older, I'm probably going to do a face reveal. Not now, not anytime soon. But eventually.**

 ***cough* anywho, now that all the sappy stuff is out of the way...I was originally going to post a new story for the 2nd year anniversary, but I'm not finished with it just yet. I'll probably put it up later this year. It's called All Levels at Once. CoNya. Murder mystery. Pretty epic. It's coming along very nicely so far.**

 **Here are some text samples from random chapters~**

 _"…Was home all you missed, mon cher?"_

 _..._

 _"That's what we were wondering. Why would someone steal a corpse?" Morro asks._

 _..._

 _Detective Jun Kaede sighs, throwing his trusty pen down onto his desk. This investigation seems hopeless, in his opinion. There had to be something that he isn't grasping just yet. Twelve murders were too many to simply ignore, and he had a feeling that this would only get worse the longer that they sat around twiddling their fingers. He figures that he was pretty much on his own by now, since there was little evidence to go by. Not to mention that the other detective assigned to this case just wanted to blame a random suspect and move on. He takes off his glasses and rubs his forehead._

 **Anyways. I hope you're looking forward to ALAO, 'cause I sure as hell am. Once again, thank you all for reading!**


End file.
